Mother and Daughter
by RHrJamJavaJunkiePrincess2010
Summary: Response to challenge from Hide the Rum AU Thirteenyearold Elizabeth has a discussion with her mother about her growing feelings for a certain young blacksmith...R&R!


"But Mother, I like walking _this_ way when we go to greet father at the port!"

"Elizabeth, darling, it's much faster to go this way. And your father's ship has already come in, we mustn't keep him waiting."

"Mother, _please_? Or why can't I go a separate way than you and meet you there? I am thirteen-years-old, after all, aren't I old enough?"

"Well…fine. I suppose I'll see you there then."

"Oh, _thank you,_ Mother!" Mrs. Swann smiled as she watched her young daughter skip off hurriedly down the road. A few blocks down, however, she noticed that Elizabeth slowed down and began to take more lady like steps where Mrs. Swann estimated the blacksmith's shop to be. Mrs. Swann chuckled to herself as she saw Elizabeth walk into the shop while carefully holding her skirt out of the soot. Still smiling to herself, Mrs. Swann proceeded down the road to the port to greet her husband.

0000000000000000000000

A few hours later, the Swann family was sitting down eating dinner. Governor Swann was sitting at the head of the table with his wife, Clara, sitting on his right and his daughter, Elizabeth, on his left.

"So tell us all about your trip, Father," Elizabeth said excitedly, biting into a piece of buttered bread.

"Well, it wasn't all fun and games, you know," Gov. Swann said, laughing gently. "I'm afraid the East India Company is gaining an awful lot of influence over the king. I ran into Cutler Beckett while I was there, I never particularly cared for him. But the main purpose of my trip was just to inform the king of how our crops had done in the past year and how we were training our navy, just the usual business."

"It sounds very interesting, dear," Mrs. Swann said. "Things were all right here. Captain Norrington did a rather good job running things here whilst you were gone."

"Well, that's always good to hear. What do you think of the Commodore, Elizabeth?" Gov. Swann asked his daughter. She thought for a moment.

"He's all right. He's perfectly friendly. I suppose he's a fine man, although he's my senior by about twenty years," Elizabeth shrugged. Her father laughed.

"Yes, well, he is quite the gentleman. A lot of the women in Port Royal have been looking at him, seemingly interested. Before long he'll have himself a fine wife," Gov. Swann commented.

"If he gets married and has a child, do you think that I could visit them? I suppose I could sometimes look after him or her, if I had the chance that would be rather fun," Elizabeth smiled at the prospect of there being a new child in the town.

"Oh Elizabeth, how's your sewing going?" Gov. Swann asked his daughter. Her smile became somewhat false after this.

"Oh…oh…it's all right," She muttered.

"It's coming along rather well, actually," Mrs. Swann said, smiling.

"Yes…I do love sewing," Elizabeth lied.

"That's good to hear. It's nice that you've got a good hobby that you enjoy doing," Gov. Swann said, continuing to smile.

"Well, I believe it's time to prepare you for bed, Elizabeth. Good night dear," Mrs. Swann kissed her husband on the cheek and followed her daughter out of the dining room.

"Mother, _why_ must he always bring up my sewing and other 'lady-like' pastimes?" Elizabeth complained as she and her mother reached the top of the stairs.

"Well…he just wants to be sure that you're doing what young ladies your age are supposed to be doing so that when the time comes, you'll be prepared enough to have a husband and run a household," Mrs. Swann explained.

"Father doesn't want me to be happy?" Elizabeth asked, sounding slightly hurt. They had arrived at the door to her bedroom.

"Elizabeth!" Her mother stopped her and turned around to face her. "Your father loves you very much. Of course he wants you to be happy, but sometimes his sense of propriety reminds him of his obligations to society. There are many things that he has allowed you and your free spirit to do that other father might not have just because he loves you. Do you understand?" She said softly.

"Yes, I know all of that, it just gets frustrating sometimes," Elizabeth said, sounding both annoyed and guilty at the same

"Goodnight, sweetheart," Mrs. Swann bent down to kiss her on the cheek.

"Mummy?" Elizabeth asked. Mrs. Swann stood back up again.

"Yes?"

"Could you maybe braid my hair, like you used to when I was little?" Elizabeth said shyly.

"Of course, darling, I'll be in your room in a few minutes with a ribbon, just get yourself undressed," Mrs. Swann smiled. Elizabeth grinned.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mother, I don't think I want to get married," Elizabeth protested and her mother started combing out her curls.

"Oh? And why is that?" Her mother asked, smiling.

"It doesn't sound very fun," Elizabeth said slowly.

"It doesn't? Not at all?" Mrs. Swann challenged her.

"Well, sometimes," Elizabeth admitted. "I suppose it would be nice to be married…but I like running around outside and exploring the town too much. Being a lady is such an annoyance whenever father has parties."

"But what about actually having a husband that you love?" Mrs. Swann asked softly. Elizabeth paused.

"I'm not sure…there are a few boys that I suppose wouldn't be too bad…" Elizabeth said slowly. Her cheeks turned a distinct pink.

"Mummy, will I have to marry someone much older than me?" She asked abruptly.

"Er…it depends. Why?" Mrs. Swann asked, although she knew the answer perfectly well.

"I suppose there are a couple of potential husbands about five years older…Michael Hawkins is always fairly polite to me when I attend official meetings with father. And then Charles Lowery is thirteen, same as me. His father is the governor of another island that father visits frequently, and we get along well whenever he sees me," Elizabeth said. "Mother, can you start my braid over? It doesn't feel tight enough." Mrs. Swann started gently combing out Elizabeth's hair with her fingers.

"Those are all nice boys," Mrs. Swann agreed. "But…are there any boys whose company you really, really enjoy? Who you think is good looking and who you have common interests with?" Elizabeth inhaled slowly. She let it out quietly.

"Well…" She said, blushing quite a lot now. "You-you know William Turner?"

"Yes, of course I know Will. He's the blacksmith's apprentice, right?" Mrs. Swann added.

"Yes," Elizabeth confirmed, blushing even more. "Well, I saw him again today."

"Really?" Mrs. Swann pretended to be surprised.

"Yes, when I took that other route to the port…I stepped in Mr. Brown's shop and talked to him for a few moments. He's doing well," Elizabeth continued.

"And what did you two talk about?" Mrs. Swann asked.

"Oh, this and that," Elizabeth said in a more sophisticated voice. "But…when I was about to leave…he outstretched his hand for me to shake, and when I took it, he-he kissed me on the cheek," Elizabeth couldn't possibly be blushing more at this point.

"Aw…that was sweet of him," Mrs. Swann said.

"Yes, it was, except…I really liked it, but I just ran out having no idea what to say. I've always enjoyed talking with him and playing games with him, but recently…I've really enjoyed it more," Elizabeth added slowly. "He…he makes me feel different when I'm around him. I want to be around him whenever I can, and he seems to amuse me when he tries to make jokes, and I really, really want him to like me, and approve of me." Elizabeth couldn't stop talking. "And he always works to hard! He's got all these morals and beliefs, and I love looking at him, and the way his hair falls in his face and when I look into his eyes it's like I could do it forever. But I always get all mixed up around him. I don't know whether I should act really polite or play around and joke like we used to or several other things! And he always acts so shy." Elizabeth sighed.

"That's what I was looking for. That's what it means when you like someone," Mrs. Swann told her daughter. "Do you like it?"

"Do I like what?"

"Do you like the way it feels? To be confused?"

"Well…yes," Elizabeth said slowly, smiling a little.

"And does he know how you feel about?" Mrs. Swann asked her daughter.

"I don't think so…but I don't want him to think I'm foolish or anything!" Elizabeth exclaimed worriedly.

"Oh, I'm sure he won't," Mrs. Swann assured her. "I've seen the way he looks after you, and I'm sure that he has feelings for you."

"I suppose he might," Elizabeth considered. "But the fact of the matter is, he's a blacksmith and I'm the governor's daughter."

"Yes, but that doesn't really matter if you really love him," Mrs. Swann told her daughter. "It doesn't keep you from spending time with him if you want to."

"No, it doesn't," Elizabeth agreed.

"When did you start to feel this way about him?" Mrs. Swann asked her daughter.

"One day, about five or six months ago, Mr. Brown had bought a beautiful new white horse, and Will was allowed to ride him. And you know how much I love horses. He took me riding with him, with me in front of him on the saddle, but he held me tightly. And we road along the beach to some parts of the island that I'd never seen before because you and father don't like me to stray too far, which I completely understand, but we were on a very fast horse so it wasn't as far as it might've been. But the wind was going through my hair because my pins had come out and I just loved it. So then I guess I started to love him and pay attention to him much more than I had before…like our friendship had gone somewhere that it hadn't before," Elizabeth explained. "And…well…that's it. But it's just improper for the governor's daughter to be seen as if courting the blacksmith's apprentice. But I've never felt like this in regards to anyone before," Elizabeth finished.

"Such complicated matters for a young lady!" Mrs. Swann laughed gently, nearing the end of the braid. "Well, all I can tell you is to do what you think is best, as it is your life. But I do have an idea of a little outing you can go on tomorrow." Mrs. Swann finished tying the ribbon and patted her daughter's braid.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Good morning, Mr. Turner," Elizabeth said briskly, taking very careful steps into the blacksmithy the next morning.

"Oh good, you stopped by Elizabeth," Will said anxiously, putting down the kettle he had been working on.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I thought that we needed to discuss something," Elizabeth continued in her rather cool manner.

"Of course! I was thinking about it too. And, look, I was thinking that you're the governor's daughter, and we're not children anymore, so our friendship needs to become slightly less open. So as for what happened yesterday, I completely apologize for being so forward, and I assure you that it won't happen again. I shall address you as Miss Swann from now on as well, just so that nothing else is implied by when we talk," Will said in a rush, eagerly following Elizabeth as she walked around the shop examining the swords and other objects Will had been working on.

"Well Will, I was concerned about something that happened during out meeting yesterday, but you were not the one at fault," Elizabeth explained.

"Pardon? No, no, you did nothing wrong, it was I who was–" Will was cut off as Elizabeth gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"I forgot to give you a proper response," Elizabeth said smiling. "I hope to see you again soon, Will."

"Elizabeth?" She turned around on her way to the door.

"Yes?"

"You look very lovely today. Your hair looks nice in its braid," Will commented nervously. Elizabeth smiled.

"I'm glad you like it, Will."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hey everyone! I hope you liked it! It was just a quick one-shot ficlet for Valentine's Day in response to a challenge from hidetherum with the same title as this fic. Please give me feedback, I'd love some comments on this. My other fanfics will be updated SOON I promise! I've got a nice week-long break coming up! ALL RIGHT MARDI GRAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
